Hostages
by Hannurdock
Summary: As Michael makes his monthly check at the bank with Brian, a surprise holdup puts both men's lives in danger. Warnings amended, as advised. There are scenes of sex and peril.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hostages 

Summary: Brian and Michael are in their local bank when it is held up.

* * *

"Well, what can I say. The service around here needs ..." Brian looked up at the bank assistant, "a little extra attention." 

The assistant looked at Brian and smiled. "We have got ... additional services you might want to check out sir."

"Good God, Brian!" Michael complained as he checked his statements. A monthly event to which Brian regularly came, in more ways than one.

Brian shrugged, unashamed. "What can I say? I like my men smart, loyal and firm."

Michael looked at Brian, his face softening. "What about Justin?"

Brian smiled and shrugged. "Not one for relationships, Mikey. You know that."

Michael shook his head knowingly. "Anyone would think Brian Kinney was scared of commitment."

Brian smiled and put his arm around Michael's shoulders. "Not afraid to. Just don't want to."

Just then, the door flew open and four masked men walked into the bank. Guns raised.

Brian turned around and watched the four men warily, standing protectively in front of Michael.

"Everybody down! Now!" One of the men said, lifting his gun threateningly.

Brian threw his arm around Michael and knelt on the floor, never taking his eyes from the men before him. He quickly surveyed the scene that was taking place - two of the men were trying to get an assistant to open the safe, another was scooping cash from the tills and drawers, and the final man was watching them all with gun in hand. There were around ten people in the bank, including the assistant and manager.

Brian's arm was firmly around Michael's shoulder. Knowing Mikey, Brian suspected he would try to interfere. "Keep down Mikey, don't do anything."

"What am I going to do? Grab the gun with my telekenetic powers?" Michael said, sarcastically.

"You've been reading way too many comic books." Brian said, watching the gunned man carefully.

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens could be heard ... and a tinny metallic voice echoed into the bank from some kind of megaphone. "This is the police. Come out with your hands up. You are surrounded."

All four men froze.

"Fuck!" One of them groaned in desperation. "What the hell do we do now?"

"Brian? Will it be over soon?" Mikey asked, his right hand seeking out Brian's hand for comfort.

Brian looked into Michael's eyes and smiled bravely. As Michael put his head on Brian's shoulder, Brian comforted his friend gently. "Of course Mikey. It'll all be over very soon."

Secretly, he knew they'd be stuck there for a while.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hostages 

Summary: Brian and Michael are in their local bank when it is held up. There is extreme sex in this episode, and will be in later chapters. Please be warned.

* * *

The lights had died less than an hour ago. Natural daylight spilled into the bank's interior, bathing Brian and Michael. A stream of sunshine spilled across the floor to the masked gunman watching over them.

Everything was dead quiet. There was movement outside of course, but inside, it was silent as could be.

"Are you two faggots?" The masked gunman, the guard, asked of Brian and Michael, raising his gun to specifically point at them.

Brian kept his arm tightly around Michael's shoulders, drawing him close. "None of your business."

"I hate faggots." The gunman growled.

"I hate bank robbing gunman." Brian said evenly.

"How long you been going out together?" The gunman asked, ignoring Brian's comeback.

"I said, its none of your business." Brian said, his voice level. Michael squeezed his hand, silently begging for him to be quiet.

The other gunmen had grown curious of the exchange between Brian and his guard. Whilst one man kept watch, the other two came over to see what was going on.

"Bet they ram each other's holes every night." One of the men sniggered.

"Either that, or they suck each other off. Fucking perverts." Their guard added disgustedly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Brian said coldly.

The gunman who had not yet spoken suddenly perked up. "Really? Well then, why don't you show us?"

"Show you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, show us how you bone your boyfriend. I can't see how you guys can do it."

"We're not ..." Michael started, Brian squeezed his hand quickly.

"And if we say no?" Brian asked flatly.

The guard placed a gun against Michael's temple. "Then your pretty boyfriend get's shot in the head."

* * *

"This isn't how I imagined our first time would be" Michael smiled nervously.

Brian drew him in for a close embrace and Michael relaxed against him. "We'll give them a show, Mikey. That's all. Just do what I say and everything will be all right. We're getting out of this alive."

"Its just, I always imagined, we'd be somewhere nice ... on a beach or in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere." Michael chuckled, but worry was evident in his voice.

"Imagine we're on a beach, or in that dream cabin," Brian crooned against Michael's ear.

"Are you two ready? Or do we get another kind of show." The guard clicked off the safety of his gun.

Brian cupped Michael's face in his hands and drew him in for a deep kiss. He lingered for a moment and drew back, smiling sadly.

Michael had tears in his eyes. "What about Justin? And Ben?"

Brian shook his head. "We haven't got a choice. They'll understand."

Michael nodded and gulped, and Brian leant against his body, his hands wandering below Michael's shirt. He pulled off Michael's top in a fluid motion, and ran his hands gently across Michael's chest.

"Michael" Brian breathed.

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes. Imagine the beach or the cabin."

A single tear ran down Michael's cheek. Brian brushed it aside, and kissed Michael's mouth again, this time firmer and more passionate than the first time.

Michael followed Brian's example and lifted Brian's top abovehis head, and moved his hands along the toned body, moaning as he closed his eyes and imagined his fantasy.

Brian and Michael lay down, their bodies touching. Brian felt down for the belt of Michael's trousers and undid this fluidly, undoing the zipper also. Michael bucked, and Brian slid the trousers down Michael's legs. He teased the hard cock beneath Michael's underpants, his fingers tracing the organ beneath the material already stained with pre cum. Michael moaned, his eyes closed, mouthing Brian's name as he lay completely at Brian's mercy.

Brian undid his own trousers, sliding them to the floor. He took off his underpants, and sat atop Michael, kissing his chest and moving downwards. His hands yanked the underpants off Michael and he drew in Michael's penis in one quick motion that made Michael gasp.

Sucking the organ reverently, Brian gently teased the tip of the cock, his lips sliding down the shaft until Michael's penis was fully engulfed. He started a familiar rythmn, relishing the taste and the feel of Michael, listening to Michael moaning in agony and extasy above him.

As he started swallowing, Michael became uncontrollable, his arms reaching out and cupping Brian's head, pushing him further onto him. Brian felt the spasms and drank Michael in deeply, swallowing the fluid and then rising up beside him so they were spooned together on the floor.

Michael moaned, his eyes still closed. "Brian?"

Brian kissed Michael's neck "Keep imagining the beach, Michael."

Brian reached across for his jacket, for the packet of condoms he always carried. He was just about to rip into one, when he felt cold metal against his temple.

Brian looked up, in a haze. He saw the gunmen with dazed and lusty expressions on their faces. "What?"

The guard took the gun away, briefly pointing it at Michael. "You don't need that"

Brian felt a surge of protectiveness, and anger building. "You're fucking joking? I always play safe. You should too."

The guard was unrelenting. "He dies if you don't do this."

Brian was aghast. All the past fucks he had seemed shallow and unimportant. If he gave anything to Mikey, he would never forgive himself.

Michael opened his eyes and looked at Brian tenderly. Forgivingly. "A fuck by Brian Kinney or being shot in the head. You don't need to ask what I want."

Brian smiled, his expression sad. He traced Michael's face with his fingers. "You're being very brave about this Mikey."

Michael shrugged. "I love you, Brian. I trust you."

Brian smiled again, a resigned sad smile, and pulled Michael on top of him. "Coat my cock with your saliva, Mikey. We haven't any lubricant."

Michael nodded and moved down to Brian's engorged member. His lips circled the head for a moment, undecided, then he took the whole length into his mouth and felt the tip touch his throat. He covered the member with his own saliva and then rose back up and prepared himself.

Brian moved on top of Michael. He turned Michael around so they were cock to cock. He looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you ready, Michael?"

Michael nodded, his face flush.

Brian gently moved Michael's feet above his shoulder and positioned himself. He pushed gently against the tender opening, and felt Michael relax beneath him.

Suddenly, he moved back. "I can't do this."

The guard looked annoyed and raised the gun with an evil glint in his eye.

"Brian!" Michael threw himself at his friend to take the shot, but it was too late.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hostages 

Summary: Brian and Michael are in their local bank when it is held up. There is extreme sex in this episode, and will be in later chapters. Please be warned.

* * *

The bullet hit Brian in the arm and he grimaced and fell on top of Michael.

"Christ! Brian, you've been shot!" Michael yelled, pulling Brian under him and looking at the damaged shoulder.

"I hadn't noticed" Brian said sarcastically.

Michael reached across for his crumpled pile of clothes and tore at his sleeve. He put the material firmly around Brian's wound. He looked up accusingly at the gunman. "What did you do that for?"

"He didn't do as he was told." The gunman said irritably. "Now its your turn. Fuck him."

Michael looked at Brian, the sweat building on his brow. "Are you joking? He's injured. He needs medical help."

"Fuck him or you get shot. In the head."

Brian pulled Michael's hand to his heart. "Best do what the man says, Mikey. Its ok. I'm all right. Just hurts a bit. Trust me. I'll be fine".

Michael raked his hair back nervously. He looked at the tender, reassuring smile on Brian's face. He was in a lot of pain, but he'd never admit it. He was hardening at the thought of finally having Brian, of finally being inside him. Suddenly it hit Michael that he'd never truly wanted anything else. He had always wanted Brian. Just Brian.

The gun was pointed at his head, and Michael knew that if he refused, he wouldn't see another day.

Brian still had Michael's hand pressed against his heart. He squeezed it gently, bringing Michael back from his dark thoughts. "Do it, Mikey. Do it for us."

Michael rolled Brian over gently onto his stomach. He positioned himself and without another moment of indecision, he entered Brian gently but firmly. He moved inside of him fully, gasping at the feel of the tight flesh around his organ. Brian clenched his muscles teasingly, and Michael gasped as he leant on Brian's masculine form. He reached out for Brian's hand and Brian wrapped his fingers around Michael's hand protectively.

Michael began a slow and consistant rhythmn, and he felt Brian sigh beneath him and relax. Suddenly, he lost all decorum, and rode him hard, crying out Brian's name as he came inside of him. He flopped onto Brian's back, and buried his face in his back, sobbing.

Brian still held Michael's hand protectively. He massaged Michael's fingers with his own as if to reassure him that everything was all right.

Michael finally moved out of Brian and rolled away, his shoulders shaking. Brian sat up and cuddled Michael to him, feeling him relax against his chest. "Its going to be all right. I'm sorry, Michael."

The gunmen were now bored of this display, and left the two men in each other's arms.

Brian reached across for Michael's underwear, but the guard was still watching from the corner of his eye. "Don't bother." He warned.

Michael stopped crying and burrowed his head into Brian's chest. He felt the strong, regular beat of Brian's heart, and it relaxed him further. He felt warm, protected and loved.

"Are you all right, Mikey?" Brian asked, his voice unsure and tentative.

Michael merely nodded. He closed his eyes and listened to the rythmic beating of Brian's heart. It was just the two of them, this moment was theirs. No hold-up in the world could change what he felt right now. "I love you, Brian."

Brian was visibly relieved at these words. "I love you too, Mikey."

Michael shook his head and looked up into Brian's eyes. His eyes were bright with tears. "I mean, I love you."

Brian smiled and wiped away the stray tears from Michael's face. He leant down and kissed Michael gently. "I love you too, Mikey. In every way."

Michael laughed a little, relaxing again on Brian's chest. "What happens now?"

Brian smiled, and kissed Michael's head. "One thing at a time. We still have to get out of here first."

Michael was tired, and his eyes were closing. He felt so warm and reassured.

What happened next woke both men up sharply.

The sounds of shouting, of SWAT entering the building, of gas cannisters being thrown into the room, of gunshots being fired in every direction all blended into a cacophony of sound.

Brian dragged Michael with him behind a fallen desk and they waited. His arm was throbbing with pain, but all he could think of was saving his best friend. His lover. His beloved.

Michael and Brian watched as a hostage was shot in the head, holding each other desperately. They were shaking at the sudden noise and climax of the hold-up. Brian looked down at Michael, and Michael looked up at Brian.

At that moment, all noise died away.

All they saw was each other.

* * *

TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hostages 

Summary: Brian and Michael are in their local bank when it is held up. Sex, violence and m/m slash.

* * *

Ben, Justin, Debbie, Emmett and Teddy were waiting outside for news. All of them were huddled together. Ben was panicking openly, but Debbie was quiet. Justin merely stood there, looking at everything like it was a dream. Emmett and Teddy held each other silently. 

"Have you heard anything yet?" Melanie and Lynnsey arrived, embracing Debbie, and then Ben, Justin, Teddy and Emmett.

"SWAT have just gone in" Debbie said, her voice flat. "They've raided the bank and someone has been shot inside. They've blocked off the street, and they are making us wait."

"I'm so sorry" Lynnsey said sympathetically. "Melanie and I heard about this on the news. Luckily, our babysitter was watching the news too and came right on over."

Debbie nodded, she seemed exhausted. Justin and Ben were standing protectively on her right and left.

"No-one's come out yet. Apparantly there are loads of hostages. Its bad. Really bad." Teddy seemed to be breaking inside. Emmett held onto him for dear life.

Debbie shook her head. "Mikey will be fine."

Ben sobbed and shook his head desperately. "How on earth can you know that?"

Debbie gave a small smile. "He's with Brian. He won't let anything happen to Mikey. Never has."

* * *

Brian looked up and around himself. He squinted as a blanket was tossed over the pair of them, and saw men in police uniforms milling around. 

A stretcher carried the dead bodies of the kidnappers away.

Michael shifted in his arms a little. Brian looked into Michael's face - he was exhausted. Little dark rings were under his eyes and his face was pale with shock.

They were still skin-to-skin, and Brian was holding onto Michael protectively. His hand was touching Michael's pale face. He leant down and kissed Michael's mouth.

Michael was trembling. His lips were quivering and Brian deepened the kiss between them until he felt Michael relax and stop shaking. No-one was watching them. Everything was chaotic around them. They seemed to have been forgotten by the world.

"Its always been just the two of us, hasn't it Mikey?" Brian asked.

Michael smiled and closed his eyes. Within moments he had fallen asleep on Brian's shoulder.

The two men were taken to the waiting ambulance outside. Draped in the blanket, Michael clung to Brian, and Brian held onto Michael. They seemed as one being, and wouldn't allow themselves to be separated.

"Thank God! You two are alive!" Debbie ran up to them and flung her arms around them both. Brian winced. "What the fuck has happened to you?"

Brian grimaced. "Shot in the arm. Apart from that, we're both fine."

"Don't give me the 'we're both fine' crap, Brian Kinney. Michael's as white as a sheet. What did they do to you?" Debbie placed her hands on her hip, looking worriedly at Michael, and then back at Brian.

"Michael?" Ben asked. He reached out to enfold Michael in his arms.

Michael cringed and moved away.

"Michael!" Ben cried, trying to take him into his arms.

"Fuck off." Brian shouted, shoving Ben away roughly with his good arm.

"What happened to you in there?" Justin asked softly. "Are you all right Brian?"

Brian was shaking. He definitely didn't want the attention of all his friends. He didn't want anyone to touch him. Anyone but Michael.

"I said fuck off. All of you. Michael's in shock. Back off." Brian pushed past all of them, and took Michael to the ambulance. They sat on a stretcher together, Michael still pressed against his heart.

"Fuck. If I've given you anything ..." Brian muttered under his breath.

"Don't say that" Michael said softly, tracing Brian's face with his fingers. His voice was barely audible. "I don't care, Brian."

"I care, Michael. I care more than you know." Brian smiled sadly at Michael, kissing his forehead.

"I love you." Michael whispered. His eyes were closing again. The trauma of the day had taken its toll, and he was worn.

"I love you too, Michael. For now and forever. Always. Just you and me. Is that what you want?" Brian gently asked, but Michael was already asleep in his arms.

* * *

"I need to see Michael" Ben shouted into the phone. "What the fuck are you doing with him? He's been over at your loft for a week now." 

"Ben, Michael isn't ready to see you yet." Brian said calmly. "He's not ready to see anyone but Debs."

"And you, of course. Always has to be you, Brian!"

"Always has and always will be." Brian chuckled into the telephone.

"When will he be ready to speak to me?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"How the fuck should I know that? Ben, he's not spoken to anyone since the hold-up. Not you, not Emmett, not Teddy. No-one!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Ben asked desperately. "Just wait around and hope that he calls me?"

Brian looked over to Michael lying on the bed naked. Michael was smiling at him. "I wouldn't wait around if I were you. I think Michael has, other things on his mind at the moment."

Brian cut Ben off and disconnected the phone. He sauntered over to Michael, smiling, and lay by his side. "I can't believe you still let me touch you after all that."

Michael pulled Brian down for a kiss. Their lips met tenderly as Brian lay atop Michael, moving in a gentle rythmn to make him aroused.

"It wasn't your fault, Brian." Michael said with certainty. "Your the only person I've ever really trusted. I can't imagine not having you touch me." He smiled a cheeky smile, moving beneath Brian and bucking a little. "I couldn't imagine you not coming inside me, loving me. I just don't want anything else."

Brian sighed a little. "You will have to face the outside world eventually, Mikey. That means Ben too."

Michael smiled and nodded. "But not yet, right?"

Brian shook his head and grinned. "Not right now. I have plans for you."

Michael smiled. "Love you, Brian."

Brian leant down and whispered into Michael's ear. "I love you too, Mikey."

Then two became one.

THE END


End file.
